At present, autostereoscopic 3D display is generally realized by providing a slit grating on a light outgoing surface of a 2D display panel. The slit grating separates the light going to left and right eyes through light blocking strips and transparent strips, thus to realize autostereoscopic 3D display. However, some film resources or texts need to be watched in a 2D condition. Therefore, the capability of switching between 3D display and 2D display is needed.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing method of switching between 3D display and 2D display typically injects liquid crystals into switching strips 2 (light blocking strips) of a slit grating, and forms indium tin oxide (ITO) transparent electrodes on both upper and lower surfaces (light outgoing surface and light incident surface) of the slit grating. The deflecting directions of the liquid crystals in the switching strips 2 are controlled by applying voltage to the transparent electrodes on both upper and lower surfaces of the slit grating. When the transparent electrodes on both upper and lower surfaces of the slit grating are applied with certain voltage, the liquid crystals in the switching strips 2 of the slit grating rotate, which makes the polarized light that passes through the slit grating rotate 90 degrees (wherein the upper and lower surfaces of the slit grating are provided with an upper polaroid and a lower polaroid parallel to the vibration direction, respectively), so that the polarized light cannot pass through the slit grating, and 3D picture display is implemented. When the transparent electrodes on both upper and lower surfaces of the slit grating are not applied with voltage, the liquid crystals in the switching strips 2 of the slit grating do not rotate, so that the polarized light can passes through the slit grating, and 2D picture display is implemented. That is to say, when the light can pass through the switching strips 2, the 2D display function is realized, and when the light cannot pass through the switching strips 2, 3D display function is realized.
The inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: if the display panel is a liquid crystal display panel, the indium tin oxide transparent electrodes on both upper and lower surfaces of the slit grating will form a bypass electric field after they are applied with voltage, which may affect rotation of the liquid crystals in the display panel and further affect display quality of the display panel.